Diana in Wonderland
by dancingdryad
Summary: A fairy tale to end all fairy tales...the fairytale life we've all dreamed of.


**Diana in Wonderland by Diana Barry**

A girl stood at the crest of a hill, the wind caressing her raven hair, whipping it into a wild flurry. The day was early in spring and a hint of crisp winter lingered in the air. The landscape surrounding her appeared bleak but upon closer observation one could see small asters timidly peeking from behind moss laden pebbles and rocks. She breathed in the air, throwing her head back to bask in the gentle warmth of the sun, savoring deeply the spare moment alone, away from the hustle and grime of the city.

Yet she was not alone. Another, seeking solitude, had come with much the same idea in mind. His eyes were now centered on her, entranced, behind of the safety of the holly berry bushes bordering the meadow.

Like a timid snow crocus in springtime, peeping out from the cold earth, she turned her face skyward and laughed at the light giddiness coursing through her veins, a tinkling, merry sound. William began to rise, deciding that she was better left in peace and was preparing to slip away when an ornery twig broke under his boots with a loud _snap_. Swiftly, Diana spun till she faced him, and his wary gaze met her startled eyes for the briefest moment. Then, unexpectedly, she began gracefully walking towards him, her flushing cheeks softened with a sheepish smile. "I _do _so apologize. I…well, it looked so _nice _here…I know there was a fence, sir, but…" she trailed off with a pleading glance at William, as if awaiting judgment.

He cleared his throat, at a loss for words. "It is nothing, I assure you. I'm just glad someone enjoys this place as I do." _And infinitely more._

Her deep brown eyes brightened. "Oh, thank you, sir…"

"Willam. Call me Will."

"Surely not…Prince William of Kornaia!" He gave a silent nod. "Oh, my!" She dropped a quick curtsey. "Well, good day, your highness." With a swish of skirts, she had begun her journey down the hill and across the valley.

"Wait!" called Will impulsively. She turned around questioningly. "What…I mean, where do you live?"

She hesitated. "I…not really anywhere at the time." He looked alarmed, so she hastened to explain, "I've been taking care of my father for the past few years, but he died a few months ago." A sense of sadness crept into her eyes but she smiled bravely. "I am now making my way to Radlin, where I shall hopefully find a job."

His brow had creased more and more as he noticed for the first time the thin frailty of her frame, and a deep frown was etched on his face. "Haven't you any family…" She shook her head…."Or money?" Another shake. His jaw was set, and his rich brown eyes glowed with determination. "You shall come with me to my castle."

For a moment she just gave him a shocked stare then her face relaxed, and she laughed. "Oh, Your Highness…"

"_Will,_" he insisted firmly.

"Will," she continued. "Well, good day." She resumed walking.

"Excuse me?"

She looked back at him. "Yes?"

"The castle is this way."

She halted, an incredulous expression on her face. "Surely you are not serious." At his arched brow she burst, "Why, you are a prince and I'm a-a…"

"A lovely young maiden," he finished swiftly then flushed at the ensuing awkward pause.

Her lashes lowered. "Well, I suppose one afternoon shan't hurt…"

And with that he led her through the rising mists.

The high battlements of a tall, graceful castle came into view. "It's so grand," breathed Diana.

"You think so?" asked Will, pleased.

"Oh, yes! Just like a fairy tale."

Holding his breath, he took the plunge. "Would you dine with me tonight?"

With a sunny smile that chased his fears away, she replied, "I would _love _to."

A timid maid led Diana, now adorned in a shimmering white taffeta dress, into a high walled garden in which a hint of roses lingered in the air. _I feel as if I'm walking through Eden, _thought an overwhelmed Diana, gazing rapturously at the myriads of stars sprinkled over the heavens in an eternal dance about the pale moon.

As Diana floated into sight, William's breath was taken away. She, much to his chagrin, hardly seemed to take note of him in her revelries in which nymphs and fairies danced through her thoughts. He rose, sweeping a courtly bow, "Lady Diana."

Her laugh, high and sweet, rang across the courtyard. "I am _hardly _that." But she in turn gave a dainty curtsey.

He led her to a small linen-covered table set up just for the occasion. It was graced with a small candle and a half blown rose of deepest crimson. Conversation flowed as from a bubbling stream, and Diana was soon disappointed to note that the night was almost spent, as she savored her last bite of rich chocolate cake. "Would you care for a stroll?"

Diana's gaze met his happily. "Certainly." Arm-in-arm, they explored the maze-like garden, their pathway lined with flowers, some bright and vivid and some possessing a delicate, graceful beauty. It was indeed a place where,

"_Fairies make their nesting place,_

_And dryads sing their song_."

Soon the gentle tinkle of falling water was to be heard, its source a marble fountain worked in flowery designs. "How _perfect,_" slipped from Diana's awed lips.

Silently, Will led her to sit upon a cool marble bench and knelt on one knee, prostrate before her, taking her slender hand. "In your hand, you hold my heart, my life," he proclaimed, his gaze forceful and earnest. "Would you consent to become Princess Diana of Kornaia?"

Feeling grateful for her reclining position, as her legs grew quite weak, Diana cast a hand upon her heart. "Why, it is so sudden!"

"But I love you! Say you love me, simply utter the words, and my soul shall be filled," he pleaded.

A gentle whisper escaped her lips, "I cannot."

His gaze fell. "Can you offer some hope, some promise?"

"Perhaps…one day."

And so the prince courted the fair maiden, patiently and sweetly, biding his time. Months slipped by till the day when the first snow cast its spell over enchanted earth…

"I do _so _love the snow!" Snowflakes sparkled in Diana's ebony hair and clung to the tips of her dark lashes.

As he looked at her, Will's cheerful countenance grew serious, and he absentmindedly replied, "Yes…come, hie us to the fountain." Upon their arrival, he turned to face her, eyes filled with passion. "A few months ago, I asked you a question." Her gaze wandered shyly to the icily pristine fountain. "Much has happened since that night, and I dare ask again…my lovely Diana, will you be my wife?" She remained silent, but met his gaze with eyes that spilled over with love and joy, just a glimmer of the happily ever after awaiting the lovers.

3


End file.
